


The One Where Mark Fights Robots

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Robot Fighting, Implied Violence, M/M, Mild Language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-10
Updated: 2017-04-10
Packaged: 2018-10-17 10:58:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10592595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: There's a lot on the line but Renjun isn't one of them.





	

Mark's fingers curl around his helmet.

It's  _ this _ , this build up before he goes out into the ring that makes his blood boil, his heart race, his palms sweaty. Once he's out there, it's a breeze. Fighting feels like a second nature to him, sound of clanking metal, the smell of burned rubber and metal mixing with the feeling of all the busy body's outside of the ring, cheering for him— no cheering for a victor. He can hear the crowd from the pit, their blood curdling screams, the tone and attitude of their screams scares him more than any opponent he's faced. They seek despair and demise and will it with their enthusiasm. The fighters feed off it, the energy of the crowd. It's a dangerous game getting carried away with their cheers. It's a wonder Mark has kept himself grounded.

It might be because of his purpose in the battle. He needs to do this, this is the only way and if he fucks this up, he might as well disappear off the face of the earth. It could also be the fact that he knows Renjun is by his side, hesitantly, but there nonetheless. He would stop, could stop but won't— not when lives depend on this. He's Mark Lee, best underground robot fighter on this side of the Pacific ocean. He's made it through countless hours of tactic building and studying each and every opponent he's faced for this moment.

Yet, he's hesitant. He takes pride in striving forward. Do first and then think. It works out for him but he's hesitant. This game is so much more than a petty fight for territory back in Seoul. His hard work has landed him straight in Singapore, fighting the last person he needs to fight in Asia for the title, the reward money and maybe _ then _ he can stop. Renjun pulls at the buckles on Mark's shirt, tightening, fastening them over and over again as a nervous tick he does. It's worst now when Renjun knows this could cost Mark's life. “You've already lost an arm, Remember the summer of 2010?”

Mark heaves, he does remember. He'll always remember, how could he not when his left arm is robotic? His fingers curl, he can feel that but it's weird, still so disconnected from him. He remembers seeing Renjun cry from the weeks he was in the hospital and then angrily taking him to therapy. “It would've been nice if you'd just stopped.” But Renjun only says it lightly, knowing Mark's not going to stop until he's paid off what he needs too.

“Renjun?”

The latter stops fiddling with Mark's shirt. “Yes?”

Mark smiles softly. “Remember the pier?” Renjun smiles, snorting before nudging Mark with his shoulder. “Yeah. I do.” He looks at Mark before looking down at his hands. Mark follows, the barely noticeable white ink on the insides of Renjun's fingers catch his eye and his heart thumps loudly in his ears. The pier was the most normal day they've had in years. It's a fond memory, a memory that's always thought of when they're near water. He thinks about how he dragged Renjun there, pulling him from the lab for just a few hours and managing to convince him that match tattoos “ _ are the coolest _ .”

“I still can't believe you convinced me to get a tattoo.” Renjun groans, hand coming up to nervously tug on his hair. It's red now, also something Mark might have convinced him to do.

Mark laughs, tugging Renjun's sleeve to pull him close. “I'm just that persuasive.” He boasts, getting a laugh from Renjun and that's what he wanted. He wants Renjun to let up a little, relax. He likes seeing Renjun smile, hasn't seen a smile so beautiful on someone until now. His heart soars and his ears get red but it's all in good fun— Renjun knows this. “I also kissed you for the first time on the pier.”

( _ Renjun remembers. It's vivid, all the scents, scenery and sensory from then. He remembers Mark laughing at his misery when he hisses as he applies the soothing cream on his tattoo. “Here, let me.” Mark giggles, taking the cream from the latter. Renjun huffs, arm in Mark's lap as he tries not to cry out in pain. “Oh God, I hope the pain subsides in a couple hours. I hate tattoos.” _

_ “Says the person with a tattoo.” _

_ “Hey, we both have tattoos! Shut up!” _

_ It's playful. The wind is fresh, the scent of the ocean is full in his lungs and he remembers when Mark kisses his fingers. “All better?” He asks, it's nerve wrecking being around him and Renjun nods. “Renjun?” _

_ “Yes?” _

_ “This is gunna sound weird.” Mark starts, his head shaking and he smiles softly. Renjun feels Mark's fingers curl around his own and he's suddenly aware of their toes dipped in the water, their thighs pressed together and the way Mark leans closer. “Can I kiss you?” Mark adverts his attention then, waits patiently for a response as he kicks up water. It's a comfortable silence between them. It's not weird, Renjun thinks. It's been a long time coming, as a matter of fact. “Yes. You can.” _

_ It's so easy to forget about loving someone when you're constantly battling for a living. Mark's seen one too many fighters regretting letting go of those they've grown fond of because of battling. He's lucky enough to have Renjun there every step of the way. Kissing Renjun, there's no fireworks, no toe curling tingle running up his spine. There's a warmth spreading through him as their lips move together. It's a feeling of content and he feels like he's just come home from a long day. He thinks he could kiss Renjun all day. It's nice. _ )

“You did.” Renjun whispers, eyes fixated on the hoist Mark's wearing instead of having to look Mark in the eye. “So, I'm not going to die out there because I have to come back and give you another kiss. And hopefully several more for the rest of my life.”

Renjun’s nose scrunches up, “You can't go around promising big things like that, Mark.” They knows this. They  _ had  _ an agreement to stop promising. Ever since Mark lost his arm, Renjun had hated him for it.  _ “You promised it was gunna be okay and you lost a arm! You can't do that anymore, promise like that. It gives me hope and I don't like lying to myself.” _

“We'll be fine.” Mark shrugs, brushing Renjun's bangs back. He's gotten so use to it being Mark and Renjun. He's not going to let anything happen. He's sure he can win this and he wouldn't promise if he wasn't so sure. 

 

-

 

“I told you not to worry.” is the first thing Mark says to Renjun when the gates open. He climbs off the platform and jogs to where Renjun's standing. His eyebrows are creased, his eyes are watery and Mark can tell he's been worrying. “I told you not to make any big promises.” Renjun replies, it's playful. There's no actual bite to his words and Mark smiles, pulls the latter into hug and rocks them.

“Can I kiss you?” Mark asks. It feels like they're back at the pier, just them, no one else. “I'd be mad if you didn't kiss me.” Renjun laughs. It's so easy for Mark to lean forward, lips pressing softly against Renjun's before they fall into a rhythm. He figures this feeling he gets when they're kissing is a clear telling of their love. He's ready to keep Renjun for the rest of his life.

**Author's Note:**

> based off this [fanart](https://twitter.com/eun___i/status/851385580122284033)
> 
> [twitter](http://twitter.com/smallchittaphon) | [curiouscat](http://curiouscat.me/smallchittaphon)


End file.
